


there we two, content, happy in being together,

by rainbowbadges (characterizer)



Category: The Lord of the Rings - All Media Types, The Lord of the Rings - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: ANYWAYS. i’m gay thanks love you bye, Drabble, Fluff, Late Night Conversations, M/M, also merry is there. if you count being asleep as being present, basically this is just frodo and sam being really in love and also kinda stressed, legolas and boromir are There but they don’t? do anything except for be quietly fond of hobbits
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-22
Updated: 2019-10-22
Packaged: 2020-12-29 02:57:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 768
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21131975
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/characterizer/pseuds/rainbowbadges
Summary: [title from A Glimpse by Walt Whitman]“Well... perhaps, I was wondering, what will we do, after all of this business is done?”Frodo blinks. Quite honestly, he’d been expecting to die somewhere around Mordor, or Mount Doom, or anywhere really. If it wasn’t death for him, then he supposed at one point he’d actually settle into the house at Crickhollow. He can’t very well go to Bag End; the Sackville-Bagginses surely wouldn’t appreciate that. “Back to Crickhollow, probably.”





	there we two, content, happy in being together,

**Author's Note:**

> i’ve been thinking about this for hours now and The Forehead Kiss has been playing in my head on loop. i’m tender like a raw chicken breast. anyways enjoy Whatever This Is!!

The stars wink in that charming way of theirs, in the broad sky above on a slice of pebbly sandbar, risen above the water with the season, that they’ve chosen to make camp. Legolas (faintly shimmering in the dark) and Boromir (faintly unkempt in the dark) sit silently on vigil; yet Frodo and Sam lie awake, sleepless. Frodo has been sleepless deep into the night more often than not, and though the Big People (and Gimli) try to let the hobbits sleep through nights as part of some strong protective streak, Frodo can’t find himself able to drift off. 

The pebbles under Merry shift as he turns and snuffles. Frodo quietly watches one of Legolas’ long ears twitch, and thinks that Boromir smiles just a little— both watchmen seem endeared by the small thing of Merry’s sleeping movement. Then, Frodo feels a gaze on him, and turns his head toward Sam. In the night, his pupils are two great, flashing disks (hobbits are still creatures of forest and hill despite their domesticity, and are more well equipped with keen sense and dark sight than most expect) as he stares quietly at Frodo. “What is it, Sam?” He asks, hushed for the night. 

Sam looks strangely abashed, and possibly redder than normal. “Oh, nothing, Mr.Frodo.” Unseen to either hobbit— than perhaps to Sam over Frodo’s chest— Boromir and Legolas fiercely pretend to be listening only to the sounds of the wilds.

“Surely, it must be something.” Frodo turns his body more towards Sam and is now on his side rather than his back. 

“Really...” Sam pauses, and takes in his dear friend. Frodo’s curls stand off his head in a nice night-black tangle, and his pale features are as darling to Sam as ever. “Well... perhaps, I was wondering, what will we do, after all of this business is done?” 

Frodo blinks. Quite honestly, he’d been expecting to die somewhere around Mordor, or Mount Doom, or anywhere really. If it wasn’t death for him, then he supposed at one point he’d actually settle into the house at Crickhollow. He can’t very well go to Bag End; the Sackville-Bagginses surely wouldn’t appreciate that. “Back to Crickhollow, probably.” He answers. 

He takes a pause as well, for much the same purpose as Sam did. Frodo simply wants to look at Samwise, and so he does. Sam’s brown skin and bright eyes have always looked rather dashing to Frodo, and his face is sweet and kind. He shifts closer to Sam, comfortably. “Why do you ask?” 

There is no reply for a moment, as both hobbits just lie and look at each other. But soon enough, one comes quietly. “There is something frightening, for me, about uncertainty on where we rest our heads, when all is said and done. I don’t like to think any of us will perish on our journey, and so I like to make plans that none of us do.” He says with an honest and open look about him.

“Then I think when this is over, you should come to Crickhollow, with me?” Frodo asks, leaving room for refusal as he often does. “If you don’t want to, then you shouldn’t. But, there seems to be something lonely about living there without you. Or rather, living anywhere without you.” 

Legolas and Boromir are still very valiantly staring down the river or onto the shores. There is something so private about this, that it feels rude to hear it. 

Sam smiles. He feels warm from the inside out, and giddy too. “I would love to, Mr.Frodo.” 

“If we’re going to live together properly, then you should stop with that mister business, we are much closer than that I’d think.” A smile perches on Frodo’s face. 

“Oh, perhaps. But until then, I think I’ll keep it up, if you don’t mind.” 

Frodo chuckles and grins with Sam, softly, and the both of them look at each other with reddened cheeks and eyes glinting. Somewhere, a hand gets extended and a hand gets taken, although neither know which initiated the hold. Frodo presses his forehead against their clasped hands and closes his eyes while Sam stares with such fondness in his face. 

Gentle and quiet, is the answer. 

“Until then.” 

They fall asleep slowly together, holding hands with Frodo’s brow pressed warmly to the joining and Sam’s cheek resting on his crown. 

Legolas and Boromir (still faintly shimmering and also faintly unkempt in turns) share a glance and then continue to sit into the night until the time that they rouse Gimli and Aragorn to exchange the watch.

**Author's Note:**

> find me on twitter @gaysorcery or as @bombadilling on tumblr (places where i yell about a lot of things but mainly bbc merlin and lotr)


End file.
